<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Típicamente Canadienses by Rastel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805959">Típicamente Canadienses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastel/pseuds/Rastel'>Rastel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, amistad, basado en una anécdota que leí a un canadiense no recuerdo donde, lamento robar una anécdota a un desconocido, no puedo poner la referencia porque no recuerdo donde ni quien era, tópicos canadienses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastel/pseuds/Rastel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Leroy cumplen más estereotipos canadienses de los que nos pensamos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Jacques Leroy &amp; Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Típicamente Canadienses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>TíPICAMENTE CANADIENSES</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>- Bueno, con esto ya lo tengo todo recogido, muchas gracias por dejarme guardar todas estas cosas en tu casa.</p>
<p>- Ningún problema, Leo. De hecho no hace falta que vayas al hotel, mi hermano se ha ido de campamento con unos amigos, puedes usar su habitación.</p>
<p>- Muchas gracias, JJ. Pero prefiero quedarme en el aparta-hotel, los demás no tardaran en llegar para el curso de verano.</p>
<p>- Vaya, planteado así parece que tenéis planeadas fiestas nocturnas de instituto todas las noches.</p>
<p>Leo rió.</p>
<p>- Y que no pensáis invitarme.</p>
<p>Leo rió aún más fuerte.</p>
<p>- No digas tonterías, no creo que tengamos tiempo para nada de eso.- Dijo De La Iglesia mientras bajaban las escaleras</p>
<p>- De todas maneras seremos buenos anfitriones y os llevaremos a cenar y a divertiros a los sitios más especiales de Toronto, ¿verdad JJ?</p>
<p>- Cierto Isabella, no podemos dejar en mal lugar la buena fama de hospitalidad de los canadienses. Diles a todos los demás que planearemos algún par de escapadas.</p>
<p>- De acuerdo, se lo diré.</p>
<p>- Leo, ¿te vas ya?- pregunto Alain al verlos bajar por las escaleras.</p>
<p>- Sí, me están esperando en el aparta-hotel.</p>
<p>- ¿Aparta-hotel? Eso significa que tenéis cocina, ¿no?</p>
<p>- Así es, luego iremos a un supermercado a llenar la despensa.</p>
<p>- Pues no te puedes ir sin que te de una bolsa de verduras del huerto, no tardo nada, aquí la fruta y la verdura son muy caras, vuelvo enseguida.</p>
<p>Y el padre de JJ se fue al jardín trasero de la casa donde tenia su pequeño huerto.</p>
<p>- Bueno pues toca esperar. ¿Os importa si enciendo la tele? Hay un programa que quiero que vea Leo.- dijo Isabella tomando el mando de la tele y sentándose en el sofá mientras encendía la tele.</p>
<p>- Adelante, adelante.- Dijo JJ mientra él y Leo se sentaban en los sofás.- Ya ves aquí todos hacen lo que quieren, como si esto fuera su propia casa.</p>
<p>- No pasa nada, la verdad es que esta forma tan familiar de aceptar a todos como sí fueran de la familia me recuerda a mi propia casa, de hecho tu padre esta haciendo lo mismo que haría mi madre.</p>
<p>- ¿Me estas diciendo que sí fuera a tu casa tu madre me obligaría a llevarme una cesta de verduras?</p>
<p>- Una cesta no, pero una nevera portátil llena de tupper con comida recién hecha sí.</p>
<p>- Vaya, aún no lo sacan, voy a dejar este canal, esta a punto de empezar.</p>
<p>En la televisión había un programa de humor sobre tópicos canadienses que hicieron reír a Leo; era un gag donde un falso reportero hacia declaraciones alarmistas sobre como la buena educación y las buenas maneras canadienses se estaban perdiendo: “Dos perfectos desconocidos se han cruzado por la calle y no han compartido ningún saludo cordial. Recientemente una mujer ha entrado en un supermercado y no ha sostenido la puerta para la ancianita que venia detrás de ella, las consecuencias han sido terribles, terribles.”</p>
<p>- Ja, ja, ja; la verdad es que hasta que no se os conoce bien parece que tu familia no cumple con los estereotipos canadienses.</p>
<p>- Es verdad, parecemos un poco arrogantes desde fuera.</p>
<p>- Y prepotentes.- Dijo Leo.</p>
<p>- Y prepotentes.- Confirmo JJ.</p>
<p>- Y abusones.- Añadió Isabella.</p>
<p>- Y abusones.- Asintió JJ.</p>
<p>- Bueno, solo un poquito.- Dijo Isabella sacando la lengua.</p>
<p>- Ja, ja, ja, bueno poca broma con los tópicos sobre los canadienses, pero aún recuerdo aquella vez que mis padres volvieron de una escapada de fin de semana para encontrarse con un ladrón en casa.</p>
<p>- ¿En serio?</p>
<p>- Sí, pero espera que lo mejor fue que mis padres, en lugar de alterarse o llamar a la policía, prepararon café, se sentaron con el ladrón y empezaron a soltarle la charla sobre “las decisiones que tomamos en la vida”.</p>
<p>Isabella y Leo se quedaron mirando a JJ estupefactos.</p>
<p>- ¿Estas hablando en serio?</p>
<p>- Tan en serio, como que han invitado a ese ladrón a cenar más de una vez para ver como van sus progresos en terapia.</p>
<p>En ese momento entro Natalie en casa móvil en mano, como sí buscara un numero de teléfono.</p>
<p>- Uy, hola Isabella, Leo ¿Qué tal el viaje?</p>
<p>- Muy bien gracias.</p>
<p>- Bueno enseguida estoy con vosotros, tengo que hacer una llamada, me han dicho que Eddie no ha ido a sus últimas sesiones de terapia.</p>
<p>Y cruzo la sala para ir hacia el jardín, Leo aún pudo oír como Natalie iniciaba una conversación en tonos suaves con el tal Eddie.</p>
<p>- ¿Eddie es...?</p>
<p>- ¿El ladron? Sep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>